R.A.G.E
It's been awhile since I've seen my little brother. The night he went missing was the night I had some creepy shit happen to me. For one, a new game on my phone called 'R.A.G.E' randomly appeared, and I couldn't get rid of it. Two, my girlfriend wouldn't text me back for shit, and three is actually a bit more scary... My Xbox got the red ring of death out of nowhere. But like any 18 year old person, I ignored every single thing, of course until I couldn't find my little brother. I had let him play 'rage' because he looked bored as fuck, and I didn't want to play it. And about an hour later after cleaning my room, he was gone. It wasn't until a report to the police and three months later, I get an e-mail. The following is what was written down in the letter. _______________________________________ Do you want to save your brother? I'm sure you do, your parents must be pissed. Well I'll give you a deal. Meet at these coordinates (Coordinates classified) with about $8,000. And just a little fact, we are the creators of that game, and if you don't give us that 8K, your brother will hang himself in 5 months. The game makes you do that. See you at the meet-up, fucktard. _______________________________________ A bit harsh, but that wasn't the point. About a day later, I told the police the coordinates. But they couldn't send officers to those coordinates. The location was in Canada, I'm in America. Luckily, the station told me that they could have their Canadian officers to look around. Three days later, and I receive another e-mail. This one had a voice message attached, and the voice (sounding much more darker, almost like it was dying too) said this. _______________________________________ "Nice try, the police won't catch us, we are shadows. Damn pigs didn't suspect a thing. As a matter of fact, we fuckin' killed them! That's the reason you never heard back from the station. If you try and send anymore pigs, know this. We are not human, we can hide anywhere, and we want our money. GET HERE NOW. _______________________________________ So at this point I knew these cheeky bastards weren't for real. They were just fucking with me. Clearly. Though the police officers WERE found dead. But sheer coincidence shrouded over me.... Until I received another e-mail, not a voice message, but rather a bunch of fucked up letters, and a picture of something that, almost looks like the rake. Only shorter, a bit bigger, and less pale. It was standing in front of my lil brother, whom was standing on a chair that had a noose floating over it. I scrolled down a bit more only to see the captions on the picture, '1 Month'. And that's when I knew that I had lost four fuckin' months to find these guys and give them a $8,000 "Fuck You". A week later I had gotten my plane ticket for Canada. On the way to Canada I constantly thought, why, how, and what the actual fuck. When I finally got there, I was lucky to have landed at an airport only two and a half hours away from the meet-up. When I finally got there, it was around 11:30, and a person asked me if I was Nick, (BTW my name is Nick d:) I said yes, obviously, and the person took me into his shop. As we walked down a large wooden staircase into a dark basement. His face slowly showing signs of sick and sorrow. As he turned on the lights, I knew why. There, I saw a bunch weird creatures, multiple of the creatures I described before. Rake-like. I suddenly heard the shop keeper spout out, "Here he is...". The creatures turned to me and started hissing. With my brother nowhere in sight. Right now, on the verge of pissing my pants and noping extremely hard, I ask in a loud tone. "Where is my brother?!". The monster replies in an extremely quiet, but very intelligent voice. "He... Is not... Here... Sir... You... Must find... Him... Bitch....". I had a feeling they would say something that doesn't help me at all. As I leave, REALLY questioning rather to report that guy, or leave him alone to be safe. Of course I chose the latter and went back to America. The fact that he's somewhere, and I will never find him because he "wasn't there", will haunt me forever. After years of searching, I can't find him. The only thing I could really believe, was that those were demons, and they took my brother. But who really knows, I'm not that cliché. There's still a possibility, but it's all my thoughts. And ever since those weeks, I have (mostly), never been the same. I guess I actually will see you in hell little bro. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life